Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Playable Characters *Future Warrior 2 *Trunks (Future)/Trunks *Trunks (GT) *Goku *Goku (Super Saiyan God) *Trunks (Kid) *SSGSS Goku *Goku (GT) *Goku (Super Saiyan 4) *Gohan (Kid) *Gohan (Teen) *Gohan (Adult) *Great Saiyaman *Gohan (Future) *Goten *Piccolo *Krillin *Tien *Yamcha *Yamcha (Supervillain) *Saibaman/Kaiwareman/Kyukonman/Copyman/Tennenman/Jinkouman *Raditz *Nappa *Vegeta *Vegeta (Majin) *SSGSS Vegeta *Vegeta (Super Saiyan 4) *Zarbon *Dodoria *Nail *Guldo *Recoome *Burter *Jeice *Captain Ginyu *Appule/Nabana/Roberry/Ramon/Orlen *Turles *Lord Slug *Raspberry/Navel/Monrei/Guprei *Frieza (1st Form) *Frieza (Final Form) *Frieza (Full Power) *Golden Frieza *Golden Frieza (Supervillain) *Cooler (Fourth Form) *Cooler (Final Form) *Metal Cooler *Metal Cooler (Supervillain) *Android 16 *Android 17 *Super 17 *Android 18 *Cell (First Form) *Cell (Perfect) *Cell (Full Power) *Cell (Supervillain) *Cell Jr. *Hercule *Videl *Great Saiyaman 2 *Majin Buu/Majin Buu (Small) *Super Buu *Kid Buu *Kid Buu (Supervillain) *Janemba *Janemba (Supervillain) *Broly *Broly (Supervillain) *Gotenks *Vegito *Gogeta (Super Saiyan) *Gogeta (Super Saiyan 4) *God of Destruction Beerus *Whis *Jaco *Nuova Shenron *Eis Shenron *Omega Shenron *Omega Shenron (Supervillain) *Pan *Hit *Bardock *Masked Saiyan *Towa *Mira *Mira (Supervillain) *Future Trunks DLC *Goku Black *Frost *Cabba *Champa *Vados *Bojack *Rosé Goku Black *Zamasu *Fused Zamasu *SSGSS Vegito *Majin Buu (Gohan Absorbed) *Dabura *Android 13 *Tapion *Android 17 (DB Super) *Jiren *Goku (Ultra Instinct) *Fu *Kefla (Super Saiyan) *Super Baby 2 Story Missions *Make Way, Rookie Time Patroller Here *Saiyan Siege! Defend the Earth *Turles, the Other Saiyan *Saiyan Brutality! - Beyond the Limits *Power x10 x2? Great Ape Transformation *Frieza's Aides - Zarbon and Dodoria *Lord Slug, the Wicked Namekian! *Careful Vegeta! - Dodoria in Pursuit *All Together Now! - The Ginyu Force *It's Goku - Nefarious Plans Afoot *Return My Body! - Trunks's Blunder *Buy Some Time! - Nail's Frantic Fight *Evil Ambitions - Turles and Slug *Fear Has Many Forms - Emperor Frieza *Goku's Rage! - Birth of a Super Saiyan *The Final Battle! - Two Powers Fade *Strategic Uncertainty - The Android Cell *Mira, Warrior from the Demon Realm *Awake, Gohan! Unleash Your Hidden Power *Revived! A Power Level of 10 Billion *Father to Son - The Last Kamehameha *Fighting for Hope! Future Warrior Gohan *Trunks: The Last Fighter *Out of my Way! - Life or Death Battle *Buu's Snack! Majin Buu Attacks *Gohan's Power Reborn *Angel from the Underworld, Janemba *A Momentous Galactic Battle *Decisive Battle in Divine Company *The Pudding Problem - Beerus's Fury *The Emperor of Dread Returns *Golden Frieza - The Nemesis's Revenge *Fraternal Fright! The Brothers Return *Time to Train! Whis's Whimsy *Bardock, the Masked Man *Towa's Secret - Heroic Manipulation *By Shenron's Might! - History Restored *Final Battle! Re-Righting History *Saiyan Pride through the Ages! *Resolute Trunks - History is Born DLC Story Missions *Extraordinary Tag Team Match *Universe 6's Greatest Warrior: Hit *Striving for Perfection *A Dark New Enemy Emerges! *Rematch with Goku Black *Two Troublesome Deities *Invaders from a Different Time *Revere Him! Praise Him! New Story Missions *New Time Rift Troubles *Android Assault on History *Unwelcome Challenger *Videl's Vexation *Another Saviour Has Come! *Holding on to Hope *The Hero Tapion Awakens *The End of Conton City *9 *Champion for Change Parallel Quests #Being A Time Patroller #A Deal?! The Saiyan Brothers #World Tournament Tag Team #Prepare for The Attack of Saiyans! #Saiyan Blood #Saibamen's Revenge #Attack of the Saiyans #Invade Earth #The Saiyan King Is...Who? #Saiyan Survivors #Burst Open and Mix! #Simian Battleground #Namekian Dragon Balls #Saiyan Pride #Gotta Find That Dragon Ball! #Defeat Frieza's Army! #Ginyu and the Fruit #Force Entrance Exam #Fierce Battle! Ginyu Force #Frieza! Show Yourself! #Tri-Race Coop #Dragon Ball Brawl #The Explosion of Namek #Super Saiyan Legend #The Emperor's Brother #Clash Of Kin! #Metal Cooler Riot #Legendary Super Saiyan #The Androids Attack #Challenger Hercule #Let's Train #Multiple Cell Jr. Hunt #Earth in Danger! #Return of Ginyu Force! #Miscalculations in Time #The Cell Games Begin #Clash! Perfect Cell! #Power Teams #17 and 18 of the Official History #The Future Warriors! #Warrior's Annihilation - Future Chapters #Artificial Warriors #Change the Future #Dragon Balls of the Future #Take Back the Dragon Balls! #16 of the Official History #Daddy! Don't Die! #2nd World Tournament Tag Team #Namek Berserker #Majin Chaos #Great Saiyaman is Here #Super Saiyan Bargain Sale #The Fist of Justice! #Majin Revival #Tag with Gotenks #Hercule Is Number One #Hell Is a Picture? #Majin Banquet #Potara Warrior #Blast the Super Spirit Bomb! #The Cell Games Continued #Frieza's Nightmare Returns! #Appetite for Destruction! #Beerus the Impulsive #The New Warriors #Stop Beerus' Destruction #Power of a Super Saiyan God #Old Rivals and Dragon Balls #God of Destruction and His Master #Things Are Getting Serious! #Abominable Saiyans #First Training #Frieza's Siege Against Earth! #Galactic Patrol, Away! #Room to Spare #Eternal Rival #Parent and Child #Heated, Furious, Ultimate Battle #Great Ape Festival #The Return of the Great Ape-Fest! #Wake Up! #Ultimate Brotherly Battle #Dangerous Duo! Warriors Never Rest #Saiyan Warriors #Power Berserkers #Yamcha Is Number One #Saiyan Battle #Evil Seeks Dragon Balls Yet Again! #Super-Super Ultimate Series of Battles! #Gathering of the Great Evil Alliance #Saiyan Revolt #Revenge of the Tuffle #Small But Strong! #Ultimate Power, Ultimate Saiyan #Super 17, the Ultimate Android #The Shadow Dragons #Insidious Plot #Villains Regroup! #Frieza Race Revivified #The Ultimate Rivalry DLC Parallel Quests #Seeking Fighters for Tournament! #Universe 6 in a Fix! #Warriors of Universes 6 & 7! #Vados the Talent Scout #Champa's Hellish Holiday #A Destructive Showdown! #The Future's Greatest Hope! #Doppelganger Dispute! #A Fateful Fight With Deity! #Heretics from a Dark World #The Zero Mortal Plan #Advent of the Mighty God Zamasu! #Birth of the Ultimate Majin! #The Majin Revival Plan #Extreme Battle with Android 13! #A Hero's Duty #A Dance of Swords #Beerus's Tournament Troubles #A Ranger's Duty #Whis's Special Training #Off-The-Charts Energy #The Final Battle Before the Final Battle?! #Planetary Possession #Downfall of the Ultimate Saiyan #Proof's in the Potara #Catch Kefla If You Can! #Multiverse Match of the Century Expert Missions #Expert Missions - Tutorial 1 #Expert Missions - Tutorial 2 #Assault of the Great Ape #Invasion of the Evil Super Namek #The Galactic Tyrant #The Depths of Despair #The Big Gete Star Strikes Back #Ominous Androids #The Most Feared Majin #The Emperor's Worth #The Devil Born from the Dragon Balls #Attack of the Lone Supersoldier #A History of Mixed Battles! #Huge Blasts for Huge Apes! #Extreme Malice! #In the Realm of the Gods: Vegeta #In the Realm of the Gods: Goku #The Ultimate Evil: Broly! #A Truly Hellish Transformation #Harbinger of Doom Challenge Quests #The Art of Battle 1 #The Art of Battle 2 #Knock 'Em Down - Easy #Knock 'Em Down - Intermediate #Knock 'Em Down - Advanced #Perform the Just Guard! - Easy #Perform the Just Guard! - Advanced #Watch Your Back! Hit Behind You! #Perform a Combo Using Z-Vanish! #Heavy Smash through Their Guard! #Master the Vanishing Step Skill! #Combo Attack Time! - Easy #Combo Attack Time! - Intermediate #Combo Attack Time! - Advanced Advancement Test Quests #First Advancement Test - Easy Class #Advancement Test - Intermediate Class #Advancement Test - Advanced Class #Advancement Test - Kai Class #Advancement Test - God Class #Final Advancement Test - Super Class Bosses *Raditz *Nappa *Turles *Nappa & Vegeta *Great Ape Nappa & Great Ape Vegeta *Lord Slug *Dodoria *Captain Ginyu *Frieza (First Form) *Lord Slug & Turles *Frieza (Final Form) *Frieza & Cooler *Android 17 *Cell (First Form) *Mira *Perfect Cell *Cell (Full Power) *Broly & Majin Vegeta *Majin Buu *Super Buu *Janemba (Supervillain) *Kid Buu (Supervillain) *Masked Saiyan *Mira *Beerus *Frieza (First Form) *Golden Frieza & Metal Cooler *Golden Frieza (Supervillain) + Metal Cooler (Supervillain) *Whis *Masked Saiyan & Mira *Masked Time Patroller & Towa *Towa *Mira *Mira (Final Form) *Mira *Android 17 & Android 18 Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Games Category:Dragon Ball Games